


The Brilliance That Is

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting interrupted, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Jack catches Ianto humming under his breath and proceeds to soak it up unapologetically. Blushing and teasing ensues.





	The Brilliance That Is

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been told my midnight, hopped up on cold medicine, rambling excuses for writing aren’t that bad so here you go. Another one I wrote at three in the morning when unable to sleep. Hope you enjoy :)

Jack stopped working abruptly when Ianto entered his office with a stack of files for the cabinet behind him, it wasn’t unusual for Ianto to do his filing for him, nor was it unusual for him to do it without prompting but today instead of carrying on with his work, Jack placed his pen silently on the desk and watched him with a confused smile.

For Ianto was humming under his breath.

Jack wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such a treat, but he wasn’t going to question it. Ianto had a lovely singing voice and guarded it almost obsessively to the point he wouldn’t even sing in the shower if he knew Jack was in his flat. He’d only been able to catch him out a few times and each was lovelier than the last.

He was probably shy or something, though Jack thought there was no need to be. He’d gone so far as to take the team out for a night of karaoke to try and coax a few notes from the younger man but he’d closed up like a clam and refused to go out with the team for the next two months.

That was back before they’d started seeing each other so it was safe to say Jack hadn’t tired it again.

Now though, Jack allowed himself to bask in the musical brilliance that was Ianto Jones’ humming, it sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place it, “Say Ianto,” Jack was loathe to interrupt but he knew it would bug him all day otherwise, “What’s that you’re humming?”

Tensing where he stood, Ianto didn’t turn around from where he was filing and Jack thought he was going to pretend he hadn’t heard the question when he let out a deep seated sigh, “Tosh made me watch Mulan with her last night, it’s been stuck in my head all day”

Ah, that’s right, ‘Tosh and Ianto Tuesday night Movies (rift permitting)’ he should have known, “I’ve never seen Mulan” Jack said more to himself than Ianto and so was surprised when the other man span around with wide eyes, “What?”

“Don’t let Tosh hear you say that,” he warned, “She made me sit through all three of the little mermaid films, did you know there was three of them? She’s Disney mad I tell you”

“Surely it’s not that bad, they’re kids films” Jack laughed, “It’s hardly torture”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Say that again once you’ve sat through Pocahontas for the seventh time in a row”

“I dunno,” Jack teased, “I’d sit through it a million times if it got you to sing for me Mr Jones”

Earns burning red, Ianto scoffed and turned back to his filing, “Shut up” really, he thought to himself as he focused on the files in front of him, he should be grateful he’d only been caught humming, he couldn’t imagine how mortifying it would be if Jack caught him singing again. No matter what the man said he knew he sounded like a drowned cat, Jack just had the ability to see beauty in the hideous.

He shouldn’t complain, after all, Jack had seen something in him.

“Did you know” Jack got up from his desk and slowly walked over to the other side of his office, effectively boxing Ianto in against the filing cabinet with his arms, “Singing is considered as a form of foreplay in some of the places I’ve been” when all he got was a noncommittal hum, Jack brought out the big guns and leant in to whisper into Ianto’s ear, “Y’know, it’s just us and this room…” he daringly ducked down to press an open mouthed kiss into Ianto’s neck, moaning quietly “as long as it takes”

Jack grinned when he felt a couple of shivers run down Ianto’s spine, “That’s cheating” Ianto huffed as Jack settled both his hands on his waist, the only thing keeping him from caving immediately being that he didn’t have to look at his face, “You always cheat”

“It’s not cheating” Jack argued as he span Ianto around slowly, careful to keep him trapped between his arms, “It’s winning”

Leaning in, Jack closed the distance between them. He was just about to kiss Ianto senseless when the rift monitor went off, effectively ruining their moment, “Aw, come on”

Ducking under Jack’s arm, Ianto shot his cuffs, “Come on, work to do”


End file.
